


Fealty to the King

by Rohad



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, If You Squint - Freeform, Lumity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: King is protective of his boo boo buddy, especially where a certain cupcake smasher is concerned.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 331





	Fealty to the King

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little snippet based on a piece of fanart I saw.
> 
> Art Here: https://twitter.com/RedCrane94/status/1344348843958276097?s=20

“Okay, you can do this, no big deal…,” she breathed. “You’re just studying for an abominations test, you know this stuff forwards and backward.” 

For not being a big deal she certainly was pacing a lot just inside the treeline of the woods outside the owl house and running her hands worriedly through her hair. She’d been much too excited when Luz had asked her to study with her for their upcoming test. 

Excited but also vomit-inducing amounts of nervousness. 

She’d probably also yelled ‘yes’ much too loudly if the way Willow had looked at her was any indication. 

She stopped and took a deep steadying breath and wiped her sweaty palms on her clothes; gross. 

“It’s fine… this is fine,” she mumbled and finally turned to walk up to the front door, taking a calming breath. Was it supposed to feel like she was going to pass out before she even saw the girl?

The infernal house demon was quick to notice her coming and before she could even prepare had popped out of the door and was in her face, his weird, tube-like body wiggling excitedly. 

“You’re back! Luz has been waiting for you, Hoot!” it smiled at her in a way that made Amity shiver.

“Just, let me in!” she growled and held up a fist at it as it slinked it's way back into the door.

“Sheesh! No one ever wants to talk!” He grumbled in that annoying high pitched voice before the door swung open and a familiar human was sticking her head out of the doorway.

“Amity!” Her face lit up with a bright smile and already the young witch felt her cheeks heat up and her knees go weak.

“Hi, Luz” she smiled, crossing her arms before quickly uncrossing them and folding them behind her back. She never knew just what to do with herself whenever Luz looked at her like that, or any way for that matter. She always felt like she was squirming in her skin anytime those big brown eyes turned on her. 

She was dressed as she usually was. Shorts, tights, and that ridiculous cat hoodie that Amity would never admit under any circumstances was too cute, especially on the human.

She was so busy… admiring the human that she didn’t notice that she was speaking to her again.

“Huh, uh, sorry, what?” she asked, face heating further as Luz only blinked at her and smiled.

“I asked if you were ready to start studying?” she repeated.

“Oh, yes, I’m ready… to study that is,” she floundered, but if Luz noticed she made no show of it as she stood aside and allowed the green-haired witch to enter, closing the door behind her. 

The first thing she noticed was the sound of muffled yelling and arguing from the direction of the kitchen and suddenly the ramshackle house seemed a little more like home, though not in a good way. 

“Then let’s just go get some!” The owl lady suddenly appeared, stalking into the living room and grumbling to herself when she noticed the two kids in front of her. “Oh, hey, kid. I forgot you were having your little friend over,” she said, glancing at Amity who gave a nervous wave. 

“Yeah, we're gonna study for an abomination test we have together on Tuesday!” The girl grinned and bounced up and down on her toes excitedly. Amity watched her from the corner of her eye with a little smile that while Luz may have missed, but Eda did not.

“So I see.” she smiled slyly at them. “Well, Lilly and I are going to run down to the market because we're out of her ‘fancy schmancy’ tea.” The older witch air quoted just as her sister came out of the kitchen scowling.

“We’re only out because you drank it all!” she snapped, crossing her arms as she came to stand next to her younger sister.

“Put your name on it next time,” The owl lady bit back, sticking out her tongue only for Lilith to shove a small metal canister into her face clearly labeled with her name. “Huh…,” Eda hummed.

“We should be back shortly.” Lilith turned to them and nodded to Amity in greeting. The young witch frowned but gave a polite nod back. She still had mixed feelings about her old mentor “Come along, Edalyn, I’ll show you the specialty shop I buy my tea from,” she said before turning and strutting out the door. Eda stuck her tongue out at her back. 

“We’ll be back soon, don't release any ancient curses or set the house on fire while we're gone. King, you’re in charge.” she looked over at the demon sitting curled up in the armchair. He slipped and eye open and grunted but offered nothing else as he glared at Amity.

“Don’t destroy anything!” Eda called as she walked out the door where Lilith was calling for her impatiently.

“Are they always like that?” Amity asked once the older witches had gone.

“Pretty much, sometimes they throw things, so this was pretty good.” Luz shrugged. “Ready to get started, study buddy?” She wrapped an arm around Amity’s shoulder, not noticing how she froze up or the hot flush that traveled up her neck.

“Y-yeah!” Her voice cracked as she nodded. 

“Great, come on!” Luz trotted over and settled on the couch before she looked back up at Amity who had still yet to move. “Come on.” she patted the space beside her and Amity swallowed thickly before moving to sit, but before she could the tiny horned demon hauled himself up onto the couch next to Luz with his stuffed rabbit under one arm and glared at her. Amity frowned as he moved to block her anytime she tried to sit.

“What’s the deal, buddy?” Luz asked, looking down at him, brows furrowed in confusion at the demon's sudden rudeness.

“Don’t get too close to her, she's a cupcake smasher!” he grumbled angrily. Amity blinked at that and suddenly remembered what he was talking about; the covention. “I won’t let any cupcake smasher near my boo boo buddy!” he growled using his body to create a barrier between the two teens. Any time Amity tried to move in close she was repulsed by King throwing the small rabbit up in her face.

“He’s… still upset about that.” Luz shrugged, not sure what to do about the small demon. “We can still study from opposite sides of the table,” she offered. That wasn’t an option Amity particularly liked. 

She frowned, a finger tapping against her leg, and decided she may have to swallow some of her pride to get what she wanted.

“I’m… sorry about the cupcake, I can bring you one the next time…,” King’s angry squeal cut off that train of thought.

“I don’t want a cupcake!” he thundered as he jumped up and down on the cushion. “I want vengeance!” he squealed. 

“King…,” Luz started but the demon would not be deterred. 

“If I had more minions I would have my vengeance!” He continued to rant, pointing up at Amity until Luz stood and picked him up, even as he continued to struggle in her grip.

“Maybe we should study another time…,” she started, trying to get the King of demons under control. Amity jumped at that.

“What if I made you minions?” she suddenly offered in a spur of the moment.

That made the demon stop and Luz looked at her with wide eyes.

“Go on…,” King drawled, eyes narrowed. 

Amity’s mind raced before she held up a finger and a magenta spell circle popped into existence before a small pile of abomination goo rose out of the floor, taking shape into that of a small rabbit like the one clenched in his arms. 

King stilled and Luz sat him on the ground in front of it.

“Hmm…,” He hummed, walking around it in a wide circle, inspecting it, claws tapped at his chin before his gaze turned up to Amity.

“More.” Was the command.

Amity looked up at Luz who shrugged.

~ 

“I am your god!” King screeched as a small army of plush toy shaped abominations carried him around the owl house living room atop their backs. Francois under one arm and a toilet brush held aloft like a scepter.

Luz giggled madly to herself as she held up her phone, recording it all as Amity’s fingers spun rapid circles through the air creating several more and commanding the rest to move about the living room King had claimed as his domain as they sat on the mantle of the fireplace out of the way of his majesty’s procession.

“He’s so cute when he’s being a little dictator,” the human girl cooed as she watched.

Amity just grinned, fingers twitching ever so slightly as she puppeted the abominations. Maybe this wasn’t exactly studying but she did get to spend time with Luz and it was good practice for the finer controls needed to command multiple abominations at once. 

Just as King was about to move on and conquer the kitchen the front door slammed open and Eda stomped back in, Lilith right behind her.

“I told you they weren’t…,” Whatever she was saying petered out as she took in the sight in front of her. King riding along the backs of a small army of animal-shaped abominations and the girls staring back at them from their places perched on the mantle. 

“What… is going on?” Lilith asked as Amity’s hands dropped and the abominations stilled while Luz just grinned at the Clawthorne sisters.

“Hey, Eda!” 

“I know I didn’t specifically say not to raise an army while we were gone but I figured it was implied,” the owl lady said dryly, planting a fist on her hip.

“I am their King!” The demon shouted, brandishing his toilet brush at Eda, who looked unimpressed as she reached down and grabbed him.

“Okay, your majesty, that’s enough, let’s get something to eat,” she said, carrying him into the kitchen. “The girls need to study.” 

“Put me down, vile woman!” he struggled in her grip as Amity dropped the abominations. 

Lilith just shot the two teens a look before following her sister into the kitchen with a knowing look; Amity tried hard to ignore it. 

“Well, we didn't get much studying done… but that was fun too,” Luz laughed, nudging the witch beside her and grinning. 

Amity felt her cheeks pink but nodded, smiling.

“Yeah.”


End file.
